Wuthering Heights
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: [Update Ch 1 Part 1] Balas dendam yang dimulai karena cinta akan berakhir tragis. Lalu bagaimana jika cinta yang dimulai dari balas dendam. Apa yang akan terjadi?/AU/OOC/SasuSaku/DLDR
1. Prolog

**Wuthering Heights**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Secret (2013)**

 _(Efek gagal move on dari Jo Min Hyuk dan Kang Yoo Jung)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Balas dendam yang dimulai karena cinta, berakhir dengan t_ _ragis. Apa yang ingin ku tahu adalah, jika kebalikannya … cinta yang dimulai dari balas dendam, apa yang terjadi dengan itu?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau disini?" Suara Sakura dijawab oleh senyuman dari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Sakura pun balas tersenyum padanya sembari berjalan menghampirinya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tatapan mata yang menyiratkan cinta.

"Kau suka sekali menungguku disini," ucap Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Tatapan matanya begitu lembut ketika menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak kembali?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memperpendek jaraknya dari Sakura. Matanya menatap lembut gadis itu. Tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan memegangnya. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau akan kembali. Karena kau berhutang banyak padaku," jawab Sasuke yang disambut tawa kecil Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar …." Sakura kembali tertawa pelan. Dan kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya begitu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Berjanjilah padaku!"

"Hm?"

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Itu saja. Itu sudah cukup," lanjut Sasuke serius.

"Ya. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau yang menyuruhku pergi," jawab Sakura. Sasuke pun kemudian tersenyum. Ia memeluk Sakura penuh kasih. Namun matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam. Airmata nyaris saja menetes membasahi pipinya. Tapi pria itu menahannya. Sakura pun tak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja ia tersenyum meski hatinya terluka.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini ia kembali tersenyum pada Sakura dan menyembunyikan segala rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kau masuklah." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam kontrakannya. Sakura menatapnya sedih.

"Sasuke …," sebutnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya semakin terluka. Dia tau dengan pasti bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, namun di depannya bersikap seakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku. Seharusnya-"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Berhentilah meminta maaf!" Nada marah terdengar jelas dari Sasuke. Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Jika ada yang harus meminta maaf, jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" lanjut Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuke …."

"Masuklah. Aku akan kembali besok." Pria itu pun segera berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dan setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

…

"Darimana saja kau?" Suara seorang wanita menyambut kepulangan Sasuke. Pria itu menatapnya tak minat. Wanita menatapnya kesal. Terlebih ketika pria itu mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Balik bertanya, pria itu malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang wanita. Wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" ulang wanita itu sinis. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wanita itu. "Aku rasa kau lebih tau dari siapapun, Sasuke," ucap wanita itu. "Atau perlu aku menjelaskannya dari awal?" Lanjut wanita itu tajam. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Namun bukan senyuman tulus. Lebih tepatnya mengejek. Ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Pulanglah," suruh Sasuke halus. Wanita itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Namun sepertinya ia memang menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Wanita itu hendak keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Pernikahan ini … aku akan memastikan ini terjadi," ucap wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam sambil menahan amarahnya. Kemudian ia memukul mejanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ekspresi begitu terluka. Dan kenangan-kenangan itu menghampirinya ketika matanya menangkap foto yang tergeletak di mejanya begitu saja.

…

 _"Sara … dia mengalami kecelakaan." Ucapan Juugo membuat dunia Sasuke seakan hancur saat itu juga. Wanita yang dia cari selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, wanita yang dicintainya … Pria itu langsung menuju rumah sakit dan ekspresinya begitu hancur ketika melihat sang kekasih berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Sasuke menghampiri ranjang kekasihnya, memegang tangannya, tersenyum pedih dengan mata yang berkaca. Dia menyentuh dahi kekasihnya. Ada luka di sana._

 _"Aku menemukanmu," ucapnya berusaha bahagia. "Bangunlah. Aku mohon, Sara," lanjutnya lirih penuh permohonan. Airmatanya menetes perlahan. Namun ia segera berdiri ketika dokter datang._

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar karena khawatir._

 _"Perutnya sobek akibat kecelakaan itu. Jadi dia mengalami pendarahan hebat karena dibiarkan terlalu lama. Hati dan limpanya juga mulai lumpuh. Masalah yang lebih penting adalah, bayinya meninggal di dalam."_

 _"Dia hamil?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya._

 _"Ya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengeluarkan bayinya," jawab dokter tersebut. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya._

 _"Tolong selamatkan dia!" pintanya pada dokter tersebut. Sang dokter pun mengangguk. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke ranjang Sara dan menggenggam tangannya. Dia tersenyum. Lalu tangannya dia sentuhkan pada perut Sara. Tatapannya melembut._

 _"Bayi kita … ada bayi kita di sini."_

 _Tak berselang lama, mata Sara perlahan terbuka. Tatapannya begitu lemah._

 _"Sasuke …," ucap gadis itu lemah. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Sara. Ia menatap gadis itu penuh kasih sayang sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu._

 _"Bayi kita …."_

 _"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sara. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah._

 _"Aku … mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

…

Sasuke menatap foto itu begitu lama. Gadis yang berfoto dengannya itu adalah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Matanya menatap pedih foto tersebut.

"Sara, apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya. "Ya, kau pasti membenciku sekarang. Aku hampir melupakanmu. Aku benar-benar jahat, kan? Ya, bagimu aku selalu pria yang jahat, kan?" Sasuke berucap pedih.

"Jangan memaafkanku, Sara. Jangan pernah." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya sementara foto tersebut masih dipegangnya tanpa ia lihat lagi. Matanya terpejam dan wajah Sakura muncul di sana.

…

 _"Jadi dia?" Ekspresi kemarahan terlihat jelas ketika Juugo memberikan berkas pelaku tabrak lari yang menewaskan Sara, kekasihnya. Foto dalam data tersangka tersebut adalah Sakura. Seorang gadis yang beberapa kali bertemu dengannya secara tak disengaja._

 _"Haruno … Sakura," ucapnya membaca nama itu. Tatapan matanya menajam. Kebencian terlihat jelas di sana. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah membuat Sakura membayar atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia akan membuat Sakura menyesal telah membunuh kekasihnya._

 _Ia berjanji atas nama sang kekasih._

 _…_

Pagi kembali datang. Sakura bersiap untuk bekerja. Ia keluar dari kontrakannya. Namun pria yang berdiri bersandar di dinding kontrakannya membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum. Dan pria yang menyadari kehadirannya pun juga tersenyum. Pria itu menghampirinya.

"Ayo pergi!" ajaknya.

"Aku harus bekerja, Sasuke," jawab Sakura pura-pura menyesal. Sasuke menarik napasnya.

"Begitu … pekerjaanmu lebih penting. Baiklah." Pria itu pura-pura merajuk. Sakura terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya itu memang lucu. Membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Tapi, sesekali membolos aku rasa tidak masalah." Ia pun menggandeng tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun tersenyum.

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka pergi ke pasar, berbelanja, berusaha melupakan semuanya. Hanya hari ini. Untuk sehari ini saja, mereka berharap dunia berhenti dan menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Sakura memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Sasuke tersenyum padanya sambil memakan makanan yang disuapkan Sakura padanya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ini enak," puji Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menyuapkan kembali makanan tersebut ke mulut Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilih pegawai. Kau koki yang hebat," puji Sasuke lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Tatapan mata yang penuh cinta hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyurutkan senyumnya dan menatap Sakura sedih.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," pinta Sakura. Sasuke terdiam. Ekspresinya tak berubah. "Tersenyumlah, Sasuke."

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum. Meski rasanya begitu sulit. Sakura balas tersenyum padanya.

"Begitu lebih baik," ucap Sakura. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum.

"Sakura …," sebut Sasuke setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Keduanya kini tengah memandangi malam dari balkon kamar mereka.

"Ya?"

"Haruskah kita melupakan semuanya dan tinggal di sini? Hanya berdua."

"Haruskah?" tanya Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura. Menatap dalam gadis itu.

"Aku berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga."

"Sasuke …." Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Kemudian berucap pelan, "Untuk hari ini saja."

"Ya. Hanya untuk hari ini," jawab Sakura dengan mata berkaca. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Gadis itu pun membalasnya. Airmatanya ia tahan. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya kini berada di atas ranjang yang sama. Sasuke menatapnya dalam. Namun ada luka di sana. Sakura tak balas menatap Sasuke. Karena ia tau airmatanya akan menetes jika menatap wajah itu.

Sasuke membuka perlahan kancing kemeja Sakura. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian secara perlahan ia menurunkan kemeja Sakura tersebut. Sampai di bagian bahu gadis itu, Sasuke menatapnya dalam. Ada luka bakar di sana. Sakura menahan napasnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Luka itu mengingatkannya pada saat ia berada di dalam penjara. Luka yang didapat akibat setrika panas yang langsung mengenai bahunya.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi luka tersebut. Dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke luka tersebut. Memandanginya lagi. Kemudian secara perlahan ia mencium lembut luka tersebut. Dari bahu bagian depan, lalu bagian belakang bahu tersebut. Tak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Dan di sela ciuman itu, Sakura tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sementara Sasuke berusaha mengobati lukanya sendiri.

…

Sinar matahari pagi membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia memandangi ruang kosong di sampingnya. Sakura tidak ada. Gadis itu sudah pergi. Hanya ada sebuah novel dari gadis itu. Novel yang sebuah halamannya diberi tanda oleh Sakura, yang membuat pria itu tak bisa menahan airmatanya.

 _"Seorang manusia, tidak akan bisa hidup, tanpa orang yang dicintainya."_

"Sakura … apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Rasanya menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan hingga aku merasa aku akan menjadi gila. Apa ini juga dinamakan cinta?"

 _"Ya, itu juga cinta. Saat memikirkan seseorang hingga terasa sakit, itu juga dinamakan cinta."_

Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya. Wajahnya begitu terluka.

 _"Kau … Sasuke, kau menyakitiku … begitu dalam."_

Sakura pun terisak pedih sesampainya di rumahnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

…

"Batalkan saja semuanya!" Amarah wanita itu meledak. Ia membanting semua yang ada di depannya. Acara pemotretan _pra wedding_ batal. Sang calon penganti pria tak datang. Pria itu benar-benar memilih wanita yang dulunya begitu dibencinya. Membuat wanita berambut merah tersebut harus menahan tangisnya. Dan ia benar-benar akan menangis sebelum akhirnya suara langkah kaki membuatnya terkejut.

Pria itu datang. Calon suaminya datang lengkap dengan tuxedo hitam yang akan dipakai di acara pernikahan mereka. Namun meski begitu, pria tersebut sama sekali tak terlihat bahagia. Raut wajahnya datar. Wanita itu pun menampakkan ekspresi yang sama.

Foto _pra wedding_ tersebut benar-benar dilakukan tanpa cinta. Pernikahan mereka hanya bisnis. Yang mana dengan keduanya menikah, maka keduanya akan diuntungkan. Meski sang wanita mencintai pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Tapi itu hanyalah cinta sepihak. Karena pria itu hanya menganggapnya teman. Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Pernikahan mereka menjadi _headline_ surat kabar dan majalah. Semua stasiun televisi pun membicarakan mereka. Bahkan pernikahan mereka dikabarkan menjadi pernikahan termewah tahun ini.

Sakura pun melihatnya. Namun raut wajahnya datar. Ia yang mendorong Sasuke melakukan pernikahan yang sempat dibatalkan oleh Sasuke. Ia yang merelakan kebahagiaan demi Sasuke. Ya, jika pernikahan tersebut batal, maka grup Uchiha akan hancur. Sasuke akan kehilangan segalanya. Dan juga ayahnya yang sedang sakit akan bertambah parah penyakitnya. Karenanya ia kembali berkorban demi orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke menjadi anak yang mengorbankan keluarga demi dirinya. Ia tak bisa. Karena itu hanya akan membawanya ke dalam penyesalan.

…

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar pengantinnya. Ada sang wanita di sana. Sasuke menghampiri wanita berambut merah yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut.

"Dimana aku harus tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ranjang mereka. Wanita itu menatapnya datar.

"Keluarlah. Aku mau ganti pakaian," jawab wanita itu yang dibalas tatapan sendu Sasuke. Ia berdiri di hadapan sang istri, menatap wanita yang tak mau menatapnya itu.

"Karin, maafkan aku," ucap pria itu yang kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka, meninggalkan Karin yang menahan sesak di dadanya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Hingga akhirnya tangis itu keluar begitu saja.

…

Sasuke kembali ke dalam ruang kerja pribadinya. Ia bersandar di kursinya. Matanya terpejam. Sungguh ia begitu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Pernikahannya tanpa didasari cinta. Ia tertawa pelan bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka. Meski begitu ia merasa bersalah pada Karin yang merupakan temannya sedari kecil dan juga yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Bagaimanapun ia tak menginginkan pernikahannya, tapi ia tak bisa untuk membenci atau menghilangkan perhatiannya pada Karin. Gadis itu adalah tempatnya berbagi selama ini. Sejak kecil gadis itulah yang selalu memperhatikannya. Ia menyayanginya. Namun perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan pria kepada wanita. Hanya perasaan seperti seorang saudara.

Menarik napasnya, ia merapikan dokumen di mejanya. Hingga tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop coklat. Ia mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan dokumen di dalam amplop tersebut. Ekspresinya tak terbaca ketika ia melihat dokumen tersebut. Itu adalah data korban tabrak lari yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal, Sara. Dan juga data tersangka tabrak lari, Haruno Sakura.

Ia membolak-balik dokumen tersebut. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada foto Sakura. Matanya menatap dalam foto Sakura. Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di wajahnya.

Ia menyentuh foto tersebut, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Sakura, jika semua ini tidak terjadi, apa aku akan mencintaimu seperti ini?" Sasuke meletakkan kembali dokumen tersebut. Ingatannya kembali pada gadis itu. Takdirnya pada gadis itu begitu aneh.

Ia bertemu Sakura pertama kali saat ia mabuk dan Juugo tak ada di sana. Sakura lah yang menjadi supir penggantinya. Lalu setelahnya ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu ketika hendak lewat jalan tol. Gadis itu yang menjadi petugas tiket tol di sana. Bahkan saat itu ia sempat menggoda Sakura meski di sampingnya ada Karin. Hingga akhirnya kecelakaan yang menewaskan Sara membuat Sasuke berbalik membenci gadis itu ketika polisi menemukan bukti bahwa Sakura pemilik mobil yang menabrak Sara.

Sasuke membenci Sakura setengah mati. Ia bahkan nyaris membunuh Sakura. Ia membuat gadis itu mendekam di penjara. Terlebih ketika ia tau bahwa jaksa yang menangani kasus Sakura adalah kekasih Sakura. Ia menekan jaksa tersebut hingga akhirnya jaksa itu memberi hukuman maksimal pada Sakura. Ia membuat Sakura harus melahirkan di penjara. Ia pula yang membuat jaksa sekaligus kekasih Sakura itu menolak pembebasan bersyarat yang diajukan untuk Sakura.

Tak sampai situ, ia mengambil alih toko roti ayahnya Sakura, mengusir Sakura dari sana. Membuat Sakura berhutang begitu banyak padanya dikarenakan gadis itu meminjam uang darinya. Ia membuat Sakura harus berlutut padanya memohon pertolongan. Ia membuat Sakura dipermalukan di pesta yang diadakannya. Ia terus menerus menekan Sakura, mengikuti gadis itu kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu berteriak di jalanan seperti orang gila dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah membunuh orang. Hingga akhirnya Sakura nyaris tewas karena tertabrak mobil akibat tindakan gilanya, yang malah membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

Sasuke takut melihat ada yang meninggal karena dirinya lagi.

…

 _"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dalam. Dalam hati ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap gadis itu. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu melarikan diri dari dirinya._

 _"Kau tau dengan jelas apa kesalahanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh permohonan._

 _"Aku mohon … Berhentilah menyiksaku seperti ini," pinta Sakura. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan gadis itu. Dirinya marah. Benar-benar marah dengan ucapan Sakura. Menyiksa? Iya. Dia memang menyiksa Sakura secara perlahan. Tapi ia tak suka jika gadis itu mengatakan hal tersebut._

 _"Sebrengsek itukah aku di matamu?" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Sakura tak meresponnya. Melihat gadis itu terdiam, Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. "Baiklah jika kau menganggap begitu. Kita pulang," ucapnya._

 _"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Sakura keras kepala yang malah membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, setengah menariknya._

 _"Kita pulang. Kembali ke Konoha!"_

 _"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" tolak Sakura keras sambil berontak ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya. Nyaris menyeretnya. Sementara Sakura terus berontak. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus lepas dari pria itu. Sasuke pun tak mau kalah. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura semakin kuat hingga memerah._

 _"Lepas! Kubilang lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berontak._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau ikut denganku!"_

 _"Apa kau gila, hah?" Teriakan Sakura nyaris menggema. Emosinya meningkat drastis karena Sasuke._

 _"Ya! Aku benar-benar akan gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu! Jadi tinggallah di sisiku!" jawab Sasuke tak kalah keras. Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri tak sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya. Ia bahkan terkejut sendiri ketika tersadar._

 _…_

Pada akhirnya Sasuke jatuh hati pada orang yang pernah begitu dibencinya. Tidak. Tidak seharusnya ia membenci gadis itu. Karena kenyataan menamparnya telak ketika akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa yang saat itu menyetir mobil lalu menabrak kekasihnya bukanlah Sakura, melainkan kekasihnya Sakura. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjatuhi Sakura hukuman. Orang yang telah menggagalkan pembebasan bersyarat Sakura. Orang yang dulu sangat dicintai oleh Sakura hingga Sakura rela masuk penjara demi dirinya. Orang yang pada akhirnya mengkhianati Sakura. Orang yang kini sangat dibencinya. Karena orang itu menyakiti Sakura jauh lebih kejam dari yang sudah ia lakukan. Karena orang itu merenggut semua kebahagiaan Sakura, wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Orang itu juga yang membuat perusahaannya di ambang kehancuran. Orang itu yang merebut posisinya di perusahaan. Dan kini ia akan membuat orang itu membayar semua perbuatannya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia kembali bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Matanya hendak terpejam namun seseorang membuatnya harus kembali membuka mata.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Juugo yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah pria itu terlihat ragu untuk berucap. Namun akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Anaknya Sakura … dia masih hidup."

…

…

…

* * *

 **end (?)**

 **2765 words**

* * *

Bingung mau bilang apa. LoL

Jadi intinya … gue gagal move on dari bang Min Hyuk (Ji Sung) dan neng Yoo Jung (Hwang Jung Geum). Wkwkwk. Itu couple favorit di drakor. Chemistry nya kurang ajar banget dah. Salut ama aktingnya. :D

Ini diadaptasi dari drakor Secret. Ya dikit doang sih yang diubah. Hahaha. Niatnya cuma pelampiasan doang saking gemesnya ama mereka berdua. Trus mikir klo SasuSaku yang meranin gimana ya? Eh kayaknya OOC. LoL.

Dan ini saya gak bikin dari awal. Karena pasti banyak. Saya agak males ngetiknya. Wkwkwk. Jadi ya dibikin gini alurnya. Maju mundur. :D :D

Maaf maaf klo ada typo dan sebagainya. :)

Terima kasih...


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

**Wuthering Heights**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Secret (2013)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1 (Part 1)**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Apa impianmu?"_

 _"Aku … ingin mati suatu saat nanti sebelum dirimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Musik elektronik menggema di sebuah resort mewah milik salah seorang pengusaha di Konoha. Pesta yang diadakan pengusaha tersebut terbilang cukup mewah. Para tamu yang datang sangat menikmati pesta tersebut. Mereka menari, minum wine, dan segala macam hal dilakukan. Para wanita di sana berpakaian sangat minim hingga mengundang nafsu kaum adam. Namun ada seorang pria di sana yang terlihat malas-malasan dengan remot kontrol di tangannya. Di samping kanan dan kirinya da gadis-gadis cantik dengan pakaian seksi tengah menggelayutinya, menggodanya yang tak dianggap sama sekali oleh dirinya. Ia malah asik memainkan mobil-mobilan dengan remot kontrol dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Nikmatilah pesta ini!" Suara pria yang merupakan orang yang mengadakan pesta itu berkata pada pria berambut raven yang bahkan tak menatap minat dirinya. Ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan ketika sang rekan yang merupakan pengusaha itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik dirinya.

"Lihat itu! Dia Matsuri. Artis yang baru saja naik daun," ujar pengusaha bernama Suigetsu itu. Matanya menatap lapar wanita yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya tersebut. Wanita itu hendak mengambil segelas wine yang telah disediakan. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, mengejek Suigetsu sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi ketika Suigetsu menghampiri wanita itu dan berniat mengajak wanita tersebut.

"Aku Suigetsu," ucap pria berusia 30 tahunan itu sambil menuangkan segelas wine pada Matsuri, berniat menarik hati wanita tersebut. Wanita itu menatapnya tak minat. Ia bahkan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tersebut.

 _Prang_

Pecahan gelas berserakan di lantai akibat ulah Sasuke yang dengan sengaja mengarahkan mobil mainannya pada gelas yang berisikan wine yang telah dituangkan Suigetsu untuk Matsuri. Suigetsu menatapnya kesal. Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Pria tampan itu malah mendekati Matsuri sambil memberikan saputangan pada wanita itu. Matsuri menerimanya. Terlebih lagi ketika di sela saputangan itu terdapat nomor kamar hotel. Wanita itu mengerti maksud pria tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum penuh arti.

Menolak Suigetsu dan menerima Sasuke, bukan hal yang buruk sepertinya.

…

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mondar mandir di depan area pertokoan di Konoha. Tangannya memegang ponsel androidnya. Matanya pun tak lepas dari ponsel tersebut seakan ada yang ia tunggu. Hingga akhirnya ponselnya berdering.

"Sekarang? Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau sms saja alamatnya. Oke. Terima kasih," ucapnya berbicara dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya.

Gadis dengan style agak tomboy itu langsung bergegas pergi dari area pertokoan tersebut. Raut wajahnya berubah riang.

…

Ciuman panas antara Sasuke dan Matsuri tak terlepas sejak berada di dalam lift. Hingga menuju kamar yang telah dipesan Sasuke, keduanya masih saja berciuman panas. Ciuman tersebut penuh nafsu. Namun kemudian Matsuri melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka pakaiannya secara perlahan hingga menyisakan pakaian dalamnya. Ia tersenyum menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Namun langsung berubah datar ketika wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang pintunya sengaja tak dikunci sambil melepaskan satu persatu pakaian dalamnya. Ia menjatuhkan pakaian dalamnya di luar pintu kamar mandi sedangkan ia berada di dalam. Niat wanita itu adalah menggoda Sasuke yang tanpa ia tau, Sasuke bahkan tak berminat sama sekali.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati kamar mandi dan tubuhnya membungkuk memungut pakaian dalam wanita itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dan membuang pakaian dalam wanita itu ke dalam tong sampah. Lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita yang masih mandi itu.

Baginya semua itu menggelikan.

Wanita-wanita yang datang padanya hanya tergiur oleh kekayaan dan ketampanannya. Mereka terlalu murahan, pikirnya. Bahkan ia merasa jijik dengan wanita-wanita tersebut. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus padanya. Dan hal itu yang membuatnya tak mempercayai cinta.

Baginya cinta itu tidak ada.

…

Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk itu adalah masalah. Dan masalahnya lagi adalah, Juugo tidak ada. Pria itu menghilang entah kemana. Membuat Sasuke kesal. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di mobilnya sampai sebuah suara membangunkannya.

Seorang wanita yang ia rasa seumuran dengannya berada di dalam mobilnya. Di sampingnya dan memegang kunci mobilnya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Ah. Aku sopir pengganti. Katanya sopirmu tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku disuruh untuk mengantarkanmu, Tuan." Senyum Sakura terlukis di wajahnya. Sasuke menatapnya tak peduli. Ia memasang sabuk pengamananya. Demikian pun dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu hendak menyalakan mobil milik pria di sampingnya namun kunci mobil itu jatuh tepat di bawah pria tersebut. Ia berusaha mencari dengan sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang. Alhasil ia kesulitan bergerak. Sesaat keadaan nampal canggung ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Berusaha mengabaikannya, ia segera mencari lagi namun tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tombol yang membuat atap mobil itu terbuka. Agak terkejut, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Sasuke menjawab tanya Sakura. Gadis itu pun tak ambil pusing. Kunci mobil sudah digenggaman tangannya. Dan kini saatnya mengantar pria itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Mobil tersebut langsung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sakura fokus menyetir sementara Sasuke terdiam. Tubuhnya bersandar dan tangannya ia rentangkan. Tatapan matanya sendu. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang merindukan seseorang.

Sakura meliriknya sekilas. Ia setengah tersenyum lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

…

Mobil tersebut berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala. Sasuke yang tadinya terdiam tiba-tiba saja bereaksi. Matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan tengah menyebrang jalan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan tepat saat itu, lampu hijau menyala.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" perintah Sasuke sambil berusaha mengambil alih kemudi Sakura.

"Eh? Apa-apaan kau?!" Sakura yang tak terima berusaha mempertahankan setirnya. Kondisi di jalan raya tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi parah akibat rebutan setir antara kedua orang itu.

"Kubilang hentikan!"

"Kau gila?! Kita bisa kecelakaan!"

"Berhenti!" teriak Sasuke yang tak mau kalah dari Sakura. Akhirnya gadis itu pun membanting setirnya hingga posisi mobil mereka berada di pinggir jalan raya. Rem mendadak pun dilakukan dan Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berlari mengejar sosok perempuan yang tadi dilihatnya.

Sakura hendak mencegah namun tak sempat. Ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah pria itu. Alhasil ia menunggu pria itu kembali dengan berdiri di samping mobil tersebut. Di pinggir jalan. Sakura merutuki nasib sialnya itu.

…

Sasuke terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah orang itu. Dia harus mendapatkannya. Dan ketika pada akhirnya ia tak menemukan orang itu, ekspresi wajahnya berubah kecewa. Sorot matanya menyiratkan luka.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia kembali menuju mobilnya. Di sana gadis itu masih menunggunya sambil menendang batu kecil di jalanan. Terlihat sekali gadis itu bosan. Sasuke menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia enggan kembali namun ada perasaan tak tega pada gadis itu.

"Darimana saja kau, hah?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada nyaris tinggi. Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Dia berusaha merebut kunci mobilnya dari tangan Sakura yang nyatanya digenggam erat oleh gadis itu.

"Kembalikan kunci mobilku!" perintah Sasuke tegas. Sakura tertawa. Ia melambai-lambaikan kunci mobil Sasuke, seakan mengejek.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya!" jawab Sakura tegas. Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Ia meraih tangan Sakura, memaksa gadis itu melepaskan kunci di genggaman tangannya yang tentunya tak semudah itu didapatkan oleh Sasuke.

Adegan rebutan kunci pun terjadi di pinggir jalan raya tersebut. Bahkan Sakura harus berlari menghindari pria itu.

"Kembalikan kunciku, Sopir Pengganti!"

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya? Kau mabuk dan tidak bisa menyetir," jawab Sakura tak takut. Sasuke mengejar gadis itu, meraih tubuhnya dan mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Sakura. Gadis itu berontak tak karuan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkannya dan Sakura terjatuh akibat ulah Sasuke.

Pria berusia 28 tahunan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Sakura yang terjatuh di jalanan. Ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya namun gagal karena dengan cepat Sakura meraih kunci itu dari tangan Sasuke. Pria itu terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu.

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu menyetir. Mengerti?" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke hendak mengambil kembali kunci itu dari tangan Sakura namun gadis itu malah melemparkan kunci mobilnya hingga jatuh ke semak-semak yang berada di bawah jalan layang tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Sasuke berlari menuju pembatas jalan layang tersebut. Ya, cukup dalam dan jauh. Gelap pula. Pria itu menggeram marah. Ia menatap tajam Sakura. Bahkan ia mengejar Sakura yang dengan cepat kabur dari Sasuke sambil menertawakan pria itu.

"Siaaal!" teriak Sasuke sambil menendang mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mencari ponselnya yang kemungkinan ada di dalam mobil namun nyatanya tak ada. Dan bertambahlah kemarahannya.

…

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura! Seharusnya kau minta pria itu bertanggungjawab." Seorang gadis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Sakura terlihat sangat emosi ketika melihat Sakura terluka. Namun Sakura tertawa pelan sambil mengobati lukanya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura balik sambil tersenyum.

"Kompensasi, Sakura. Dia pasti pria kaya. Aa, harusnya kau bisa memanfaatkannya. Atau kau bisa meminta Gaara membantumu. Dia kan seorang jaksa."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Gaara. Dia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya," jawab Sakura sambil menempelkan plester di lututnya yang lecet akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Ya ya ya. Sepertinya aku tau arah pembicaraanmu," sahut gadis bernama Ino tersebut. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Namun matanya menatap penuh tanya ketika Ino menatapnya intens.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dirimu, Sakura. Kalian berpacaran selama 7 tahun dan dia bahkan belum melamarmu. Tapi kau masih setia padanya? Astaga, Sakura!" Sebuah pukulan mengenai paha Ino. Hanya pukulan main-main tapi jelas membuktikan bahwa Sakura tidak suka ucapan Ino mengenai kekasihnya itu.

"Dia bukan tidak mau menikahiku. Tapi Gaara sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku … tidak mungkin mengganggunya dengan hal itu," bela Sakura tegas. Meski begitu, sebenarnya ia cukup sedih mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ya baiklah. Kau yang paling tau," balas Ino.

…

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju sebuah rumah kontrakan. Rumah tersebut kosong namun penuh dengan barang-barang yang ditinggali pemiliknya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Dan tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya terpejam. Memorinya kembali ke masa itu.

 _"Sasuke-kun! Ayo bangun!" Seorang gadis berusaha keras membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tidur. Gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke._

 _"Sara, aku masih mengantuk," jawab Sasuke dengan suara seraknya. Ia mengabaikan Sara yang masih menarik tangannya agar bangun dari kasurnya. Tapi pria itu malah kembali bergelung di balik selimut._

 _"Sasuke!" Mendengar gertakan Sara, mau tak mau Sasuke pun mengalah. Dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk parah, akhirnya ia bangun dan menatap gadis itu. Sara tertawa pelan sambil membawa Sasuke ke meja makan, yang tentu saja Sasuke masih dalam kondisi ogah-ogahan._

 _Gadis itu mendudukkan Sasuke di kursi. Aroma makanan yang disiapkan oleh Sara membuatnya membuka mata._

 _"Haruuum …." ujar Sasuke yang terlihat lebih bersemangat. Sara tersenyum riang. Terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke dengan antusias memakan makanan yang telah tersedia tersebut. Namun wajah pria itu langsung berubah ketika memakan salah satu makanan yang dibuat Sara._

 _"Air!" Sara mengambil air yang ada di meja dan menyembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Ia tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke. Pria itu memang tidak menyukai pedas. Dan gadis itu sengaja mengerjainya._

 _"Sara, air! Bawa kesini airnya!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Sara. Gadis itu berlari menghindari Sasuke._

 _Menyerah karena tak mendapatkan air dari Sara, Sasuke menuju dispenser yang sialnya galonnya kosong. Ia pun menuju wastafel dan sialnya lagi, tak ada air di sana. Gadis itu benar-benar sengaja._

 _"Kau membutuhkan ini, Sasuke?" Sara menggoyang-goyangkan botol minuman di tangannya. Sasuke mengejar gadis itu lagi. Sara menghindar. Namun Sasuke berhasil menangkap gadis tersebut. Botol minumannya jatuh. Dan bukannya mengambil botol minuman itu, Sasuke malah mendekap gadis itu. Gadis itu berontak._

 _"Kau benar-benar nakal, hn?" ujar Sasuke menggoda. Sara mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga namun ia kalah. Gadis itu terjatuh do kasur dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Keduanya bertatapan penuh arti. Namun tak lama kemudian Sara membalik tubuh Sasuke hingga posisi mereka berubah. Gadis itu kini berada di atas Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

 _Sasuke meraih pinggang gadis itu dan membawanya dekat ke wajahnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya lembut._

 _"Kau sengaja?"_

 _"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"_

 _Sasuke semakin menarik Sara. Keduanya nyaris berciuman. Benar-benar nyaris berciuman sebelum akhirnya kenyataan kembali menamparnya._

"Anda di sini, Tuan Sasuke?"

Mendengar suara pria menyebut namanya, Sasuke membuka mata. Sinar matahari yang masuk menyilaukan pandangan matanya. Dia melirik ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi. Ia mendesah kecewa, lagi.

Bangkit dari posisinya, Sasuke menatap pria yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil merapikan kaosnya yang berantakan.

"Belum," jawab pria yang merupakan pengawal yang merangkap asisten pribadinya itu. Mendengar jawaban pria itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil bantal dan melemparkan bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah pria tersebut.

"Cepat temukan dia!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Tuan Besar mencari Anda," ujar pria tersebut. Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati pria itu. Tepat ketika dirinya berdiri di samping pria itu, Sasuke berucap pelan namun tegas. "Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan! Sekarang!"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Part 1) Selesai**

* * *

2036 words

Part 2 nya akan dilanjut secepat mungkin. :)

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca. Ini saya buat lanjutannya dari awal. Tapi per chapter saya buat beberapa bagian karena kepanjangan. Hehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
